Bekobeko
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: Porque pese a todo, Date Masamune sigue hambriento.


**B**_ekobek__**o**_

**P**or _**A**_omine _D_aiki**.**

* * *

_Aquí Yukimura es oficialmente el líder de Kai, como lo es en Sengoku Basara 4 y Sasuke ya no le llama "danna" sino "taichou"_

* * *

Masamune sabía que pese a poseer un espíritu ardiente, Sanada Yukimura era un niño solamente. Uno con la inocencia intacta a pesar de sus lanzas manchadas. Que el destello férreo en sus pupilas caobas era producto de la pureza y del asomo descarado de sus sueños y utopías. Y que aún cuando no existiera nadie capaz de quemarlo como él lo hacía, Sanada Yukimura no estaba hecho para la guerra.

Sintiéndose atraído por sus excelsas habilidades en batalla, pero sobre todo por ese rugido salvaje y poderoso emergido de sus adentros cada vez que peleaban, aceptó cualquier encuentro dado, así como propicio más de los permitidos. Los suficientes para buscar estar satisfecho. Sin embargo, por mucho que lo intentó, nunca pudo llenar esas ansias y esa hambre que le doblegaban por más que cruzaba armas con Sanada. Estaba enfermo, obsesionado, y el fuego del cachorro de tigre lo bañaba en desespero, dejándolo siempre con una terrible hambre adjunta a una sed insoportable y una sonrisa maliciosa plasmada a lo extenso de su boca.

Lo entendía, el _por qué_ de su enajenación, lo podrido de la relación y lo sucio del deseo que sentía.

Ansiaba corromperlo, hacerle suyo. Desmoronar la inocencia que le abate cada vez que Yukimura agita sus lanzas y a la cual se rinde como enloquecido al desenvainar sus espadas e iniciar una danza bestial en la que el azul de sus rayos y el rojo del fuego se toman de la mano girando sin remedio en un tornado desastroso y destructivo.

Igual que lo hacen ahora.

"_Not bad"_

Date, agitado, mira altanero a Sanada quien yace en el suelo con las piernas abiertas, dejándole posicionarse libre en medio de estas.

"¿Masamune_-dono_?"

Parpadeando sus grandes e inocentes ojos una confusión tan grande como lo son sus deseos. Dokuganryuu sabe, con certeza, que Yukimura desconoce lo expuesto que está ahora, que no podrá anticipar absolutamente nada a partir de este momento y que es el mejor instante para _hacerlo_ con su niñera ocupada tratando de repeler a Kojuurou a una distancia lejana de ellos. Pero no quiere apresurarlo, por el contrario, desea ir lento, pausado. Marcar cada parte de Yukimura con su emblema, y mezclar esencias a manera delicada, cuidadosa y precisa. Esa canela, dulce y picosa, que despide la piel ligeramente tostada de Sanada, con la menta, refrescante y helada, de su propio cuerpo.

Procurando tener cuidado, desliza los dedos de su mano derecha desde los gemelos hasta los muslos de Sanada; aún sobre la ropa. Sin apartar la vista de la curiosa, ansiosa y al tiempo desconcertada del nuevo líder de Kai. Imaginando a ratos lo que hay debajo, una piel sedosa, cremosa y lista para ser teñida y lacerada por sus garras.

La respiración todavía es normal e incluso da la ligera impresión de hacerse algo lenta. Lo sabe gracias a la parte del pecho expuesta por el diseño del atuendo de Yukimura además del nulo choque entre las medallas que le cuelgan del cuello y las cuales porta orgulloso y altanero. La respuesta es la esperada con cierto deje de expectación llameando baja en las pupilas del joven capitán. No es asombroso ni sorpresivo el hecho de que ahora enfermo, Takeda Shingen, decidiera heredarle el destino de Kai a ese sujeto.

"Es más delgada de lo que parece a primera vista"

Masamune dice pero Yukimura no lo entiende. Y el dragón de un solo ojo no da detalles. Es un monologo, breve, que hace referente a la tela del uniforme portado por Sanada. Sus dedos reptan más arriba, delineando el grueso cinturón y deteniéndose cuando llegan al abdomen libre de censura. El joven líder de Oshuu se relame los labios inconsciente, esa piel es justo lo que quiere y es mucho más de lo que hubiese imaginado.

Yukimura sigue atento, aún con la mirada confundida. Date por su parte le observa sosegado, relajado y con un aire frívolo y marcado.

"_Son esos ojos puros como el fuego los que me dicen no entiendes nada de esto, Sanada Yukimura_"

Date se inclina hacia delante, apenas rozando con nariz y boca el ombligo del joven tigre.

"¡¿Ah?!"

Y su acción hace que Sanada pierda control contrayendo el estómago y gritando en una dulce voz.

"¿Qué, qué está haciendo_-de gozaru_?"

Todavía no ha hecho realmente nada y el sujeto allí debajo ha replicado de forma encantadora. Masamune no oculta su diversión al sonreír de lado por tal despliegue de honesta respuesta.

"¿No adivinas?"

"¿Eh?, ¿de qué habla, Masamune_-dono_?"

"Echa a volar esa imaginación tuya, antes de que no puedas detenerme, Sanada Yukimura"

Cuando Date se lo dice, lo hace cargándole del muslo derecho, alzándole la pierna, flexionándola para empujarla de arriba hacia abajo con la intención de permitirse chocar la pelvis con los genitales del pequeño tigre en un contacto directo.

"¡¿_Ngh?!_"

"_You see?"_

Sanada gime, asustado, al sentir el acercamiento de su intimidad con la de Masamune.

"Algo tan sucio y vul- _¡kya!"_

Masamune no le permite que termine, lográndolo cuando presiona, incluyendo el peso de su cuerpo, enérgico su miembro con el de Sanada.

"_Sorry, what did you say?"_

"Vul-gar, inmoral, es-to no, detenga-se-de_, ¡ah!"_

Pronto Yukimura se percata de que puede empujarlo, haciéndolo de inmediato. Posando ambas manos en el pecho de Date que no se lo permite, subestimando los esfuerzos tras esos iris rasgados y tan parecidos a los bestiales de un dragón surcando los cielos relampagueantes.

La renuencia férrea le da el tinte indicado, la chispa perfecta a todo el acto. Más cuando en contados momentos a Masamune se le complica someterlo y el novel tigre enseña repugnancia en su adorable cara.

Yukimura es fuego, con el cual no debe jugarse pero que pese a ello, es con lo que a _dokuganryuu_ le encanta quemarse. Sentir ese ardor severo consumiéndole la sangre y los sesos, es algo a lo que bien admite se ha vuelto adicto hasta este punto enfermizo.

"¡Deten-, _¡¿hmph?!"_

Date le cubre la boca, desconcertando y enfureciendo a Sanada.

"_Shut up_"

Le ordena al tiempo en que le aprieta las mejillas, obligándole ha hacer un lindo puchero con los labios al cual Sanada le agrega un fruncir de cejas y unos bellos y sinceros ojos ardientes por la cólera.

"¿Qué sucede?"

La mofa es agria, cruel y de mal gusto que solo entierran en el alma de Yukimura un odio profuso que se acumula vertiginoso y supura como veneno de sus poros.

Masamune entiende que no obtendrá aprobación y mucho menos palabras dulces de esos húmedos labios rojizos que se admiran. Esto que hace es humillante y como bien dice Yukimura, deshonroso. No le importa o finge que es así, pues es su desesperación de poseerlo tan grande y grotesca que ya no puede frenarla por más tiempo.

Sujetándole ambas muñecas, guiándolas hacia arriba, descansándolas por encima de la cabeza de Sanada, avanza en su meta. No es fácil, pero tampoco tan complicado gracias a la habilidad que posee por cargar tres de sus garras en cada una de sus palmas. Sin dejar de oprimirle los labios Masamune acorta distancia, aproximando el rostro al del tigre.

"Es inusual tenerte tan callado o ¿es que de pronto te ha dado por ser obediente?"

El caoba que arde le excita y sin pensarlo nuevamente, Date lo besa. Luchando durante para evitar que Sanada gire la cabeza. Y en el instante en que lo logra, Masamune chasquea enojado un:_"Tsk"_, el cual castiga al morderle la boca hasta lacerarlo.

"_N-ngh"_

Duele, lo sabe porque Sanada arruga la frente y esas peculiares cejas. El cuerpo tenso solo lo confirman y Masamune no cede ni un poco en la lucha. Pasado un par de segundos Date relaja la mandíbula, sintiendo la boca bañada en sangre debido al sabor dulce y ferroso que le inunda las papilas. La tensión es grata, domar al tigre un placer.

Generoso, en un gesto amoroso, lame los labios heridos de Yukimura, desconcertándolo tan solo un poco. El tigre le mira queriendo saber la razón tras aquella acción pero Date no la ofrece, solo le devuelve una vista dolosa, arrepentida y con ese sentimiento que le inclina a poseerlo. El dragón libera sus mejillas, pasando el pulgar enguantado por la boca lastimada de Sanada, odiando sentirse satisfecho y con ganas tremendas de penetrarlo en ese mismo momento.

Salvaje cierra el puño en los pantalones de Yukimura, justo al nivel de la entrepierna, para enseguida tirar enérgico y rasgarlos por completo. Es solo el fundoshi lo que da una sutil censura a ese casto cuerpo que mantiene preso.

"_Es aquí donde sacar esos colmillos no te servirá de nada"_

Quiere ser gentil y al mismo tiempo no.

Dokuganryuu graba en la retina de su ojo izquierdo la delicada curvatura que se forma en las pequeñas caderas de Sanada. En los iliacos que se marcan y en el ángulo que se arma en sus ingles. Es una figura maravillosamente trabajada la que allí presume el novel felino. La mirada déspota del dragón repta hasta el pecho ensanchado que contiene el aire. Ése decorado en lindas pecas que le surca el esternón y que lamentablemente no se extienden hasta la faz de Sanada, para acentuarle el ya aspecto infantil que le pertenece por herencia.

Los dedos se mueven, en un acto guiado por mero instinto mezclado con ganas guardadas, hacia el pecho de Sanada, posándose con calma por debajo del pesado peto que le cuelga. Levantándolo cuidadoso, descubriendo el pezón derecho que somete a Date a una especie de hipnosis maliciosa, haciéndole relamerse los labios en deseo.

Para el instante en que Masamune intenta tocarlo una voz suave, suplicante y débil le distraen, alzando la vista nublada por la lujuria que emana desde dentro.

"Masamune-_dono_"

Allí está Yukimura, con sus tiernas facciones hablándole. Con los grandes ojos caobas que asoman franjas doradas, semejando las rayas del tigre de bengala. Es una expresión dulce, débil, e incluso Date se atrevería a decir que necesitada. Parece una súplica, una respuesta acertada a sus acciones, una aceptación cándidamente plasmada. Y el _sí_ que tanto ha buscado Masamune.

"_What?_"

Date se inclina sin dejar de verle, reflejando en su pupila el rostro de Sanada y admirándose la cara en las de éste. Quedando a milímetros de sus labios nuevamente. Sintiendo su caliente respiración chocar con la del joven tigre.

Parecen siglos, el gesto que hacen, ese de contemplarse en los ojos ajenos.

Y cuando Date intenta besarlo por segunda ocasión una ráfaga filosa se atraviesa en su acción. Esquivándola, pero no completamente, siendo herido en la mejilla izquierda.

El kunai, las plumas negras de un cuervo meciéndose en el aire, y el cabello naranja ondeante, le dicen de quien se trata. Es la madre postiza, la niñera impertinente, un rival latente que cada vez que puede le interrumpe estrepitosamente. Masamune se limpia la sangre del rasguño que supura en su cara.

"Masamune-_dono_, su cara esta—"

La preocupación en Yukimura le da un vuelco a sus emociones, dándole la fuerza necesaria para imponerse sobre todos. Pero en el momento en que cola la mano en la cintura de este para acercarlo, el shinobi hace su movimiento al pisarle la mano y amenazarle directamente con un filoso kunai en la garganta.

"Hasta aquí, no intentes nada más, _dokuganryuu-no-danna_"

Esos ojos zorrunos le gruñen furiosos y Date solo se mantiene a la expectativa.

"¡S-sasuke!"

"_Tsk_"

Masamune truena por segunda vez la lengua, y sin darse por vencido prueba atacando al intruso. Pero es inútil, el movimiento del shinobi es más rápido de lo que espera, tan así lo es que no puede evitar que Yukimura le sea arrebatado de sus manos.

"Es hora de retirarse, _taichou_"

"Sasuke, esp—"

"Pagarás por esto"

Sin la mínima oportunidad de recuperarlo. Menos cuando la rabia e impotencia de esa amenaza se desvanecen tras un remolino de vientos negros y plumas danzantes de cuervo con el ninja llevando en brazos a su amado.

"¡Masamune-_sama_!"

Su ojo derecho llega, alterado, preocupado, y a él no puede importarle menos su mal trabajo.

"¿Se encuentra bien?"

"Kojuurou"

"¿Sí?"

"No vuelvas a dejar escapar a _ese_ zorro"

"Entendido"

"_Let's go!_"

Porque pese a todo, Date Masamune sigue hambriento.

* * *

終わり.

* * *

**N/A **¡Dios salve a KobaP por hacer lucir aún más bello a Yukimura en la cuarta entrega del juego!, y como algunos sabrán habrá una tercera temporada del anime, digo tercera porque lo último fue una película. Espero ver a Katsuie y a Sakon, ambos son amor, igual a Saika, joder ella es tan osom. En fin, Basara4 está lleno de cosas graciosas y muy angst, en lo que respecta a la ruta de Katsuie. Yukimura aquí es la cosa más dork ever, habla como adulto pero sigue siendo un mocoso totalmente. Él y su _fuurinkazan_ es lo que le llevan a ser el líder de Kai, y pasar a ser el capitán oficial, con su niñera siguiéndole los pies muy de cerca. Luego escribo algo de Masamune y Yukimura encerrados en la jaula ardiente (escenario de Takeda Shingen).


End file.
